Traverse curtains are frequently suspended from track assemblies by a number of commercially available track and carrier systems. Such systems used, for example, for suspending a traverse curtain in a theatrical application include two individual tracks that overlap at the center of a stage. The overlapping tracks provide means for overlapping the vertical borders of the curtain when the curtain is drawn together.
Known traverse curtain carriers typically include a carriage that is supported by wheels, that travel on an I-beam shaped track in response to the motion of a pull cord attached to the carriage. The track has horizontal upper and lower flanges connected by a vertical web. Typically, the wheels rotate about a horizontal axis on the lower flanges of the track. The carriages are characterized in that they jam against the web. Normally the jamming occurs as the carriage travels along a curved portion of the track. Attempts have been made to reduce the amount of jamming of the carriage against the web by the placement of low-friction material such as Teflon on the surfaces of the carriage that normally come in contact with the web.
The shape and orientation of the rollers on the carriage of this invention enables the simiplification of the number of parts needed for coupling a traverse curtain carriage to a common track while eliminating contact of the carriage with the web of the track. Significantly this reduces the amount of friction between the carriage and the track as the carriage travels along curved portions of the track.